Romeo meets his goil
by CassieKeys
Summary: A cute Romeo short... With a new character I added in to be his girl (Or goil, if you prefer)!
1. Chapter 1

Romeo meets a goil (Romeo Cassidy POV switching)

R:

I stood at my corner, calling out the "headline" the real one stunk. Who wanted to hear about the decrease in pigeon population?

"pigeon populations growing, soon to take over world!" hey, a bit far-fetched... Maybe a bit too far-fetched. I'd only finished yelling that, when I saw a gorgeous goil walking around the corner. My voice took on a deeper tone as I strolled up to her, and, in my charming manner, said, "why hello there! Would you like to purchase a paper? I'm sure that a lovely-" I put stress on the word,"-goil like you likes to stay educated." whew, I didn't know that word a minute ago. When I was 13, and naive I used sillier techniques. But I was 15 now, and much better at this.

"oh." she smiled, but didn't blush. Dang. "how many have you sold today?" her voice smooth like silk, and nice on the ears. She peeked into my bag, to see how many.

"um, only 59 out of 100." I was completely honest with her, and usually I made up a much higher number to impress the ladies, but with her, I just had to tell the truth.

"make that 60" she said, rather matter-of-factly. "and what's your name, may I ask."

"the name's Romeo, but you can call me whatever you want." I smirked at her blush, "and may I have the honor of knowing yours?"

"Cassidy. But you can call me whatever you want." she quipped, matching my smirk with a sweeter one of her own. I gaped at her, and she looked over her shoulder as she strolled away. "Handsome, you look better with your mouth shut." she called.

"You'd look better with your mouth on mine!" I shouted after, and I could her laughing.

C:

I'm not sure what to think of him. There's so much to say, from only a 10 minute conversation. He was cute. Well, more than cute, but I wasn't about to say that. His last comment left me giggling like a schoolgirl, and for some reason, I think it'd be true. I would love to kiss him... What? Did I just say that? Me, Cassidy Jessica Lewis, stuck on some newsie! Imagine that. Father would do a tailspin, and mother. Mother would reprimand me for hours. She'd yell at me for even looking at him. And I already want to kiss him, after meeting him once. This is like some sappy romance novel. I have no idea why I made the handsome comment. I look so bad now. He probably hates me. No, not him, Romeo. Romeo... I rolled the name around on my tongue, testing it out. The name felt wonderful, a bit tingly if I thought about it. I feel a little tug on my heart as I thought of him. Strange... This wasn't something I've ever felt before. I'm intrigued. Well, I'm definitely going back there tomorrow.

R:

The next day, I saw her. And for a few weeks, we met at my corner, just talking. But today was different. I woke up early, and bought daisies for her, and finished my other gift. I pocketed the important piece in my pocket. I waited. And waited. All of a sudden, in a whirlwind of green fabric, she hugged me, and stood back, holding out a package. I opened my mouth to protest, and she said, "I see the flowers. You got me something. I get you something. End of story." I thanked her, and opened the box. Inside, lay a tie. It was red, my favorite color. I felt the urge to kiss her, but didn't. What if she didn't like me that way... So I handed her the flowers, and said, "close your eyes, and put out your hands, Cassie." she did, and I placed my gift in them. She peeked and then exclaimed, "oh, Romeo! A key necklace!" she put it on, and looked at me, eyes full of something I haven't seen in, well ever...

"cause ya hold the key to my heart." I quoted some famous airhead. "Oh." she whispered quietly, "oh my..." and leaned in, getting closer, closer. I met her halfway, and our lips fluttered against each other, just brushing, before she pulled back, and I still held her. Our eyes met, and I silently asked her for permission. She nodded, and we kissed again. She hummed against my lips, happy. She did his funny thing to my heart, where it squeezed, and filled with joy. With most other goils, I'd make a big move on her once we've kissed, but I'm fine with just kissing her.

For now...

C:

Sigh... Romeo took the rest of the day off, and we sat on a park bench, just talking, with the occasional kiss or brush. That boy. I've had fun, but this might qualify as the best day ever. I'm satisfied with his light kisses on my nose, or forehead, and his steady arms, wrapped around my waist, casually brushing back my light brown hair from my eyes, that only gazed at him... I'm satisfied with just that.

For now...

R:

I think she's the one. Now don't go gettin' all lovey dovey on me, but all I can think about is our future. It's bright as a star, no denying that.

C:

I think he's the one. I know I'm getting lovey dovey, but all I can think about is our future. I can almost guarantee that it's bright as the sun.


	2. AN

**Hey folks! It's me, CassieKeys! So, I was wondering, what do y'all want to see? More of this Romeo OC with Cassie (Maybe me...;D) Or just more Romeo in general? I could do some of the following:**

 **1) Have some Romssie, (My new fav ship!) after married, dating, snow day etc.  
2) Have some other Romeo things, (Which I also LOVE doing!) like how he got to be a Newsie, his name, etc.  
3) Have some of both! **

**Your friend, Your best friend,** **Your sister,  
CassieKeys :D**


End file.
